Grandpa Roma's Italian Pizzeria
by Kasket
Summary: Lovino did it because his grandfather and Feliciano needed the help. Arthur did it because he needed to take care of Peter and himself. And Matthew did it because...hell, who gave Alfred a driver license and a car?
1. Chapter 1

Arthur moved quickly through the busy streets with determination. He had to jump on the opportunity quickly before it slipped away from his reach. Finding a job in today's economy was hard to come by, and people were ready to seize the opportunity at any given moment. After cooking breakfast for himself and his younger brother, Peter (in which the ungrateful little twit chucked it back at him, and claimed that his cooking was most vile substance that he had ever swallowed), he looked through the morning paper and found himself a job. He dropped Peter off next door, where his lovely neighbors, the Oxenstierna- Väinämöinen, lived. Berwald and Tino were glad to take Peter to school and babysit him on the nights when Arthur was working at his other job. After dropping Peter off, Arthur went to school himself.

And now here he was, afterschool, pushing through the crowd, racing to his desired location, hoping and praying he wasn't too late. Arthur's lips twitched upward, when he finally came across the address he was looking for.

_7913 Pendragon Road._

**_Grandpa Roma's Pizzeria._**

Arthur wouldn't normally subject himself to working in the food industry, but he really needed this job. Beggar couldn't be choosers.

Arthur's mother had an infidelity outside of her marriage after her first three children, which resulted in her first husband (an Irish man) walking out on her, and her oldest three children resenting her. Arthur's father moved in upon the news of Arthur being conceived. Arthur was born, and seven years later Peter was born, before their father walked out on them for reasons that will only be known to his mother. Arthur's eldest siblings moved as far away as they could as soon as they could, leaving their poor and rather sickly mother behind. When Arthur turned fourteen, Marlena (Arthur's mother) found herself no longer able to care for her children due to her illness and poverty status. After much begging for her side, Arthur and Peter were flown over to America to live with their oldest, alcoholic of a brother, Seamus. After much complications and conflicts, it was concluded that Arthur and Seamus would never be able to live under the same roof. Arthur was kicked out with little Peter tagging along.

It was Berwald who found them, on the street. They were taken in by Berwald and his so-called 'wife'. Being the stubborn English teen he was, the boy set out for work to pay back the said family (they ended up refusing the money Arthur presented to them), and to find a home for Peter and himself. He later found work under the terrifying Ivan Braginsky, which is a back story all on its own.

It wasn't a career choice Arthur was proud of, or would recommend. At the age sixteen, Arthur had no choice. He couldn't return to England. His brother's home was not an option. If he went to foster care, they would most likely separate Peter and him. As much as Tino and Berwald appeared not to be bothered by Arthur's and Peter's presence, Arthur's English pride wouldn't let him live dependently off others. No option.

The Russian offer was too good. The wages were enough to pay the bill, and buy the things Peter and he needed from month to month. He even rented out the apartment that Arthur lived in, close to the friends that Arthur had grown to appreciate. He allowed Arthur to work at reasonable hours, so that blonde still had time to work on his school. But now Arthur was a high school junior, and if he ever wanted to go to college, he was going to need money. Asking Ivan for more money was like a death wish, so another job couldn't hurt him, right? Arthur pressed a smooth palm against the glass door before pushing the door open as he enter.

* * *

><p><em>Glaring.<em>

_More Glaring._

_Stupid bastards._

Today had been slow for the Pizzeria, and the trio had been more annoying than usual today, especially that bastard Francis with all his furtive groping and clutching on the oblivious Spaniard.

"Stupid tomato bastard…" Lovino mumbled. Not that Lovino was jealous or anything like that! Hell no, him liking the damn tomato bastard! A red, hot blush painted his cheeks at such a thought. He just didn't like PDA. That was all. Though most could consider what Francis do as molestation more than PDA.

Don't even get Lovino started on Gilbert! The potato bastard's brother, the Other Potato Bastard, ranted for an hour about his recent break-up with some bitch who went back to her ex-boyfriend, who is now her current boyfriend, and how 'unawesome' she was in the first place. Lovino just wanted put his hands around Gilbert's neck until he couldn't talk anymore .Lastly there was Antonio, just being his usual happy self and all that shit. It should be a crime to be that happy.

Speaking of the devil, at that moment Antonio looked up, eyes filled with green mirth as his smile grew wider at the sight of Lovino. The Italian turned away, a faint blush on his face, muttering something about an idiot. All Lovino wanted to do was read his magazine peacefully without any distraction.

"Ve~Lovino…" Well damn…that wasn't going to happen soon. Lovino turned to see his younger brother bouncing toward him.

"What?" Lovino responded irritably.

"Grandpa Rome said I could take a break. I wanted to know if you wanted to share this bowl of pasta with me." Feliciano tilted his head cutely to the side, holding out his bowl of pasta to Lovino. A normal person with a, you know, actual heart, would have cooed at Feliciano's cuteness and accepted the offer, but Lovino shooed his brother off with one hand as he flipped a magazine page.

"Er…no thank, just eat it in the back. Potato bastard might come in here looking ̶ "

There was a clearing of someone's throat, and then an interruption.

"Pardon me, but I was wondering about this job opportunity I found in the paper. Is it still available?" Before Lovino had the chance to cuss the new comer out, Feliciano cut in.

"Ve~Arthur, I didn't know that you were looking for work. Grandpa Rome will be so happy." Feliciano chirped, a cheerful smile playing on his lips. Arthur blushed at the attention he was receiving. With his trademark scowl, the teen looked downward. Feliciano proceeding in taking Arthur in the back before Lovino noticed something out of the corner of his eyes.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Eh…" The blonde boy smiles sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Matthew William. I have been trying to get your attention for while…a-about the job…" Lovino sighed.

"Fuck, just…I don't know follow them or something…"

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>AN: Hello, I am kfjkaskm. Or just call me Kask for short. Anyways I am back after like two years. I probably shouldn't be posting or writing this fanfiction , but I couldn't help myself. I have fallen victim to the amazing Hetalia, which I sadly do not own (Yes, that was my disclaimer, so don't sue me becaus I don't have any money for ylawyers). As for my previous story, for those of you who have been reading, please check my profile page for news on that. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. This is an AU!Highschool Hetalia fanfiction. Main pairings: FrUK, Spamano, and PruCan with lots and lots of minor pairings. Feel Free to give any tips on improvement.


	2. Chapter 2

A foreigner's driving paled in comparison to Alfred's driving. Matthew's choppy nails dug into the armrest in order to prevent him from being ejected from the car as Alfred slammed down on the break almost narrowly running the red light. Matthew's pale, frightened face turned to his twin. Alfred seemed to have no care in the world.

"Alfred…" Alfred obnoxiously sung along with the blasting music, tapping his hands on the wheel in rhythm to the booming baseline, and banging his head to the music.

"Alfred…" Matthew tried again only to be ignored.

"ALFRED!" For a slight second the wheel spun out of control as Alfred jumped at the sound of his name being yelled.

"DUDE, SO NOT COOL! I'M RIGHT HERE. YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOUT!" Alfred shouted back, grinning a usual dopey grin. Matthew blushed red.

"Alfred, you should pay attention to your driving. You might get in a car accident." Matthew warned.

"I KNOW! THIS MUSIC IS PRETTY SWEET!" Totally not hearing Matthew, the other twin looked over at his twin before pulling a sausage biscuit out of the McDonald, paying no attention to the road.

"ALFRED!" Matthew shouted as the car began straying into another lane just as a car was coming by, but Alfred was still engrossed in the McDonald's bag. So Matthew leaned over, swerving the car over in its proper lane. The other driver, whom Alfred's car almost ran into, sped their car up to their window before giving the two brother's three angry honks, and the finger before speeding off down the road. By that time Alfred had finally got his sausage biscuit out and unwrapped, he witnessed the obscenity displayed to them by his fellow driver.

"Dude…some people have no respect these days." With the statement, Alfred proceeded to eat his sausage biscuit and drive at the same time, while Matthew could only stare in bewilderment and fear.

* * *

><p>By the time Matthew got to school, his nerves, from this morning incident, had yet to calm down. This morning was actually the reason why he went out and got himself a job at Grandpa Rome's Pizzeria. If he had to spend any more time in a car with Alfred, he was going to die from a car collision or from a cardiac arrest. His twin was a terrible driver in general.<p>

Of course when it came to texting and driving, the boy was totally against it. He claimed that by not texting and driving he was saving the world and earning Oprah's respect, and that was what heroes did. Alfred had a slight hero complex, and that previous clause was an understatement. Matthew wasn't sure how Alfred managed to obtain his license.

Things have always been given to Alfred. Not that Matthew was jealous of Alfred or anything like that, okay he was lying. It wasn't fair that Alfred got the cream of the crop. He was athletic, talented, attractive, and popular. It was exhausting to be overlooked and cast in Alfred's shadow. If he could just have one thing to himself without Alfred stealing all of the attention. Matthew loved his brother, but sometimes he could be inconsiderate.

"Yo Alfred!" Before Matthew could blink, his body slammed into the locker, and giant, meaty hands wrapped around his uniform collar.

"I-I'm Matthew…." The poor blonde choked out, wincing slightly as he felt his locker lock digging into his spine painfully. A sighed followed when he realized who had pinned him against the locker. Matthew made a mental note to remind Alfred not to borrow any more money from Cubans, especially Bernardo. The large Cuban ignored Matthew timid statement.

"Listen, I want my money. If I don't have it tomorrow, you and I will be fighting. And tell your brother I said hello." The last statement was said pleasantly.

The Cuban released his collar, and Matthew slumped back against the lockers, breathing heavily. Matthew also made a mental note to skip school tomorrow if he valued his life. Today was not kind to Matthew Williams-Jones, and it was only seven forty-six AM.

After banging his head against the locker several times, gathering his school books, and weaving through a crowd of people who did not seem to notice that he exist, Matthew made it to pre-calculus class.

* * *

><p>"We should skip school tomorrow!" Gilbert the Awesome declared over the unruliness of the cafeteria, grinning mischievously. His two childhood friends looked up in wary surprise. Before Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, could object to such an idea, a certain little cute Italian intercepted his attention.<p>

"Who would be able to take my place in ridiculing _Sourcils_ and those terrible argyle sweaters of his?" At that moment, said _sourcils_ decided to walk by the Bad Touch Trio's table.

"Fuck off Frog." Arthur responded with flushed cheeks, glaring at Francis from under those huge golden caterpillars that were labeled as his eyes brows.

"But _mon cher_, it so fun to tease you, and watch you blush. Non?" Gently flipping his golden, wavy locks over his shoulders, Francis tucked a hand under his chin, watching Arthur with cerulean eyes that sparkled with mischief, lust, and something else that Arthur really couldn't put his finger on.

"As much as I love watching unresolved sexual tension between you and my friend, I was speaking of an awesome plan, before you and your monstrous eyebrow started scaring people away." Gilbert interrupted, ignoring Arthur as he mumbled a few curses.

"_Mon cher_, It's okay. Arthur's eyebrows have been scaring away children since the hundred year's wars."

"Piss off, bloody gits." With that statement Arthur flicked Francis in the nose before going to his own lunch table.

"So as I was saying, we should skip school, Melodic Midnight's album is coming out, and they are signing autographs. Melodic Midnight is pretty awesome. I mean not as awesome as me, but they are close." For those who didn't know, Melodic Midnight was a non-mainstream Scandinavian punk-rock band, involving a Norwegian lead singer/ bass player, Danish drummer, and an Icelandic lead guitarist. The band originally was comprised of four members, but their bass player ended up dropping out of the band to settle down. No one really knew what happened to him. The punk-rock band was on a world tour in hopes of promoting their band. Tomorrow they planned on signing autographs at a local record shop before their concert later that night, which Gilbert had tickets to go see with his brother.

"So are we going or not?"

"But Lovi~ finally agreed to let me pick tomatoes after school. Isn't that right, Lovi~" The happy Spaniard turned to the less cheerfully Italian twin, who glared at him for a few moments before telling him to go to hell.

"Aww…you're so adorable even when you use dirty words." Antonio proceeded in hugging the little Italian, who with all his might (which wasn't much), tried to fight him off. Gilbert rolled his eyes. His friends were real idiots when it came to the love department. Antonio and his doting romance with a reluctant Lovino, Francis and Arthur with their stupid sexual tension that has been building up since World War II. Love really did make people do stupid things, and Gilbert was tired of playing Love's fool. He was too awesome for that shit.

For a moment crimson eyes glanced up at apologetic green eyes that he had a feeling have been watching him for a while. Green eyes that once brought a beguiling sense of passion and compassion, but now brought him misery and regret.

"She wasn't that awesome anyway."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I know that this chapter is long over due seeing as it's just been sitting on my computer forever. I just got stuck, and wasn't sure where I should take this story. I'm still not sure, but watching the tumblr fandom and the amazing fanfiction here gave me the inspiration just to get back involved. So I'm going to try my hardest in getting this story written up. Thanks for all reviews, favorites, and follows. It means a lot. Enjoy!<p> 


End file.
